Bonds That Bind Us
by XxSparrow.In.The.SnowxX
Summary: Pokemon Tower has been their home for years. They scare and they laugh. Little did they know that bonds run deeper than a mere game of haunted house, and a Haunter discovers what it means to stand with the world rather than against it when a little girl and her Ninetales come in to play.


_**Author's Notes~**_

I've been poor at updating my story in the Harvest Moon section, so it doesn't feel quite right to be uploading this oneshot, but it's for a little contest on _The Limitless Pokemon RP With the Exceptionally Long Name For a RP_ (that's the legit name, check it out. ;D)

This is by far the longest oneshot I've done, and by far the longest piece of done for any one chapter. It just...it just kept going and going and...oh, I don't know what happened. And the cover picture is a tad misleading since it makes it look like a buddy fic, which it is, but the key point here is the relationship between our Ninetales and Haunter. I just...really liked that picture. So I had to use it. xD

Anyhow, the Pokemon Tower in this fic is more inspired by the anime version of it (hey, no matter where the anime stands with its current seasons, I still totally rock the original series) though the ghost pokemon inside are of my own creation and not based on the ones we see in the show.

Enjoy~! :)

**Bonds That Bind Us**

"The sky, they say, is so dark over Pokemon Tower that Arceus himself doesn't dare near its land. Mists drift and surround the tower like a foreboding blanket, warning people away and concealing the ghostly inhabitants inside. Why, only the doors are said to be seen through the thick mist, but when one looks up they see only the darkened sky through the mist and no end to how tall the tower really is. Not many are willing to enter, but those who brave drawing near hear music and child's play, some say there are screams and tortures beyond our knowledge. Nobody knows the history of this tower, there are no records of when it was built, who built it, how long its been there, it has just always existed, some say as a door to the afterlife for pokemon."

"Papa!" the woman in the passenger's seat scolded, looking over her shoulder at the elderly man in the middle row who was leaning in, whispering his granddaughter stories. "Please, I don't want her having nightmares."

The small girl, no older than seven, looked back at her mother and smiled. "I've heard much scarier," she insisted, cuddling back into the Ninetales' soft furs. She wrapped her arms around the Ninetales' neck, her eyes eagerly on her grandfather. "Can we see the tower when we arrive in Lavender Town, Grandpa?"

"Sure!" He caught a stern glare from the girl's mother. "It's not dangerous. Whatever stories the tower has the town sees it as a historic building. People pass by it every day." He then leaned in and whispered to his grandchild. "But they don't dare go in!"

The girl giggled and snuggled with her Ninetales. "I think we can take on whatever's in there, don't you think, Nina?"

Nina the Ninetales gave a happy bark of approval, though she secretly wasn't so keen. Who knew how dangerous a rickety old building could be for a small girl such as her little Olivia?

* * *

Food fights and toy ponies and merry-go-rounds and trains and cars and anything that was deemed fun was scattered about the top floor of the Pokemon Tower (which was, indeed, just seven stories tall) as a Gastly and Gengar went up and down, back and forth, on the seesaw meant for only young kids, but they found great fun and laughs.

Suddenly, their small television nearby zipped out black and bold red eyes snapped on the screen and a loud "_BOO!_" which scent the Gengar and Gastly tumbling to the ground in startled yelps.

Then there was laughter and, emerging from the television, a Haunter was laughing, his long tongue nearly rolling out of his mouth. "Ha ha! Two ghost pokemon scared of a ghost!" he howled, rolling about freely in the air. "Oh Juan, Raijin," he addressed the Gastly and Haunter respectively. "Your faces! Your _faces_! Never…Never have I…" he was lost in his own laughs until a Raijin threw a squeaky duck at him – which did a fine job shutting him up by landing square in his mouth.

"Since when do we scare each other, Akio?" the Gengar demanded, waving his short little arms in the air.

Akio spat the duck out. "Since there's no people to scare. We did too good a scare and nobody comes by anymore."

"I thought it was funny!" Juan said happily, drifting between the Haunter and the Gengar.

"Why, thank you, Juan," Akio said happily to his Gastly friend.

"You _always _take his side," the Gengar pouted to Juan, almost tearing up at the prospect. "It's like I'm just a third wheel!"

"I took your side yesterday. Remember? We were…um…" Juan fell silent, suddenly lost for words. "Oh yeah! We were playing Old Maid and I knew Akio cheated, just like you claimed!"

This sort of conversation went on for a while. Juan and Raijin were especially good at striking a lengthy conversation over and out of nothing. Without their knowing, Akio drifted down through the floor, deciding to wonder about the tower and maybe see if there was anybody else lingering near. His prayers answered! Were those sweet giggles coming from a girl outside?

Giddy, the Haunter drifted down to the bottom level, quickly pressing his face against the window. There, out in front, was a young girl of seven years, her hair long and golden-blonde, messy from play, with an old thin-haired man.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed, looking up knowingly at the man with her hands on her hip. "You said the mist covered the tower. I see seven towers exactly."

"You caught me!" the grandfather said with a chuckle, rubbing the girl on the head. "I didn't tell you the full story. You see, in reality, this tower is your special tower; it adds a level for each year you grow older."

"Grandpa!" the girl giggled, catching her grandfather again in his tall tales. The idea, however, did hit her somewhere, apparently, because she looked back at the tower with new interests. "I think Nina and I will check it out later. Can we?"

The grandfather's smile dimmed only slightly. "Your mother will roast me if I allowed that. And really, you shouldn't. It's not a safe pace; the boards are falling apart, it's unsteady, it's truly amazing it stuck around this long." He ruffled the girl's hair. "You and Nina remain out here."

Somebody called from the side, though Akio couldn't tell who it was. The grandfather took it as something of interest, though, said something too softly for Akio's ears to the granddaughter, and quickly hurried off. But the Haunter was confused; where was this Nina? Two were much more fun to scare than one (and yes, he was certain the girl would come in. Most children let their curiosity lead them over orders from what he knew).

"Nina!" the girl called. She seemed a little worried, but then her eyes strayed to the tower and Akio grinned. _Come to Papa!_

And to Papa she was coming, suddenly drifting near the tower. The Haunter was getting a little giddy. Should he tell Juan and Raijin…? Nah, they were probably still going at it up there, whatever 'it' was.

As he heard the faint click of the door opening, Akio quickly hid in the shadows, an easy task in the tower, and waited as the blonde-headed girl poked her head in. "Hello?" she called, inviting herself in. She didn't seem surprised by the lack of answer.

The door shut suddenly behind her, causing the girl to jump.

_Oh? Locked in now, are we?_

She went to open the door, but found that it wouldn't budge.

_Just a small, little scare. Nothing big. She _is _just a young girl after all._

The girl paused in her yanking, turned around, and let out a shrill scream.

_Got her good, I did!_

Then the door busted open and in came a tube of fire that engulfed Akio. He yelped in panic, running (scratch that, floating) around wildly as the fire licked his skin. "Hey! Get it off! Get it off!" he wailed, stopping and dropping and rolling.

The flames cleared, he was bulldozed to the ground, and above him with fierce dark eyes and her many tails spiked up behind her, was the scariest Ninetales he has ever seen.

"What do you think you're doing to my girl?!" the Ninetales demanded, snapping her sharp teeth at Akio.

The Haunter squirmed. "Hehe…uh…S-So you're Nina I take it?"

"A Haunter!" the girl suddenly lit up, bolting over towards the Ninetales and the ghost pokemon, all fear she previously had now gone. _Well, there goes that!_

"Let him up, Nina! It's only a pokemon!"

_Only a pokemon? Does she think there are _worse _things in the world?_

Nina was reluctant. She glared at Akio as she slowly let him up, hissing dangerously at him. "So much as touch another hair on Olivia-"

"Hey, hey!" the Haunter lifted his disembodied hands. "No touching! Only scaring!"

Nina did not find that or his lopsided grin at all amusing.

Olivia stepped right up in front of the Haunter, beaming at him. "I'm Olivia!" she said happily, sticking her hand out. The Haunter blinked at her, somewhat taken aback by the gesture. Most kids usually ran and screamed, not shake hands. Actually, the thought of shaking hands was nothing short of a novel concept to Akio. It's not something he did on a regular basis (Raijin's hands were too small and his arms too short while Juan simply had no hands).

Under the Ninetales' glare, the Haunter gave a crooked smile and took the girl's tiny hand into his own quite large and unnatural one. Despite the size difference, it was Olivia who took charge of the shaking, vigorously moving her hand up and down and nearly tossing Akio about. "A pleasure to meet you, Haunter!" _It's Akio. _She didn't hear, of course.

"I'd stay longer," the girl said. "But dinner is almost ready! It was late because Mama accidently burned herself, but I think she's better now! I'd invite you with us, but Mama said that I can't bring strangers home. So maybe I'll give you something afterward? Yeah, I'll do that! Though I can't come again today…Mama says I can't be out after dark. So I'll come by tomorrow! Oh! It's already late…I think that's Mama calling. Bye Haunter!"

And after that long rambling of words, Olivia turned and skipped out the door, leaving the Haunter in a daze. He needn't worry, though, because he was quickly slapped out of it by what he estimated to be four of Nina's nine tails.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"Scaring Olivia," Nina said fiercely, her fur still on end.

"I thought you burned me to a crisp for that," the Haunter whined, rubbing his four-tail bruised cheek.

"As if that was enough!" the Ninetales huffed. "You listen here. If you so much as try anything else, I'll turn you to ash next time."

"Nina!" Olivia called from outside. Nina gave a bark to indicate that she was on her way before glaring back again at the Haunter. "And then I'll keep your hands for chew toys." She began to walk out, head held high and her tails perfectly poised behind her.

"I don't think that last part was necessary!" Akio wailed as she set her paws out the door. But Nina just tilted her head over her shoulder and grinned. "Oh, give yourself more credit; you'd make a fine chew toy!" Then the door shut behind her and once again Akio was alone.

Unable to resist, the Haunter glided to the window. Parked not far was a car – a truck to be precise – and there were two adults who looked to be Olivia's parents, and an elderly man that was her grandfather. Everyone was settling into the truck as Nina ran quickly forward, her long nine tails streamed behind her. With her powerful hind legs, she leaped gracefully into the back of the truck, the dying sun gently shining off her pale pelt.

The truck's engine came to life and slowly the car pulled away and onto the road. He saw the Ninetales look back as they pulled away, and Akio could have sworn she saw him crisp and clear despite the distance – and she still looked terrifying.

* * *

"Akio!"

"Did he hear you?"

"No. Akio!"

"Did he hear you?"

"No! Akio!"

"Did he hear you _now_?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS NO!" Raijin was strangling Juan, shaking him up and down in his impatience. "When he hears me, he will _answer_."

The Gastly squirmed in his grasp. "Well, gee Raijin, you don't have to be so mean about it I was only asking. Can't a ghost be curious? Huh, HUH?"

"You two are always so overdramatic!" Akio glided up to them on the third level, having heard the Gengar's outburst from all the way downstairs. He grinned sloppily at them as they simultaneously turned their heads his way. Raijin dropped Juan (though how one can drop a ghost pokemon was beyond Akio's knowledge) and ran towards the Haunter, arms wide and flailing. "Akiiiiiiiiooooo!"

Akio floated up just a smudge and Raijin crashed into the wall. Then he stumbled out of his imprinted hole and turned around, teary eyed and pouting. "Fine! I WON'T give you a hug! See if I worry about you ever again next you go missing!"

"I was only gone for…like…a half hour." The Haunter tilted his head at his friend.

"You could have been incinerated in that time!" Raijin crossed his arms. He then paused and unfolded his arms. "I knew it!" He pointed at the Haunter's cheek. "You were mauled! What was it? C'mon, tell me, it's a Persian. Yes, I _knew _it was a Persian."

Akio had completely forgotten about his tail-slap mark. He rubbed his cheek, not sure how to explain what just happened. "Oh, this?" He rolled his tongue out and laughed. "Just some 'ol Ninetales. Ah…well…you see some girl wondered in and I went to scare her 'n all and then this Ninetales comes in, burns me to a crisp, then slaps me before leaving. Oh! And we'll have that girl for a visitor tomorrow I think. Maybe. Likely. Yeah, we probably will."

The Gastly and Gengar stared blankly at Akio as he crudely explained what had happened in the past half hour. He expected them to be giddy over the prospect of a human visitor, but instead Juan began to snicker. "You really were roasted by a Ninetales!"

"You were nearly roasted by a Ninetales!" Raijin cried, running towards Akio again and this time stealing the Haunter in a hug. "You could have been turned to ash! What then?!"

What Raijin didn't know, and what Akio wasn't set on telling him, was that so long as that girl continued to visit, then that could very well be a possibility with Nina around. He did manage to tear away from the Gengar as night descended, bidding them goodnight before they all went to sleep inside their little top loft.

Even with the lights out and things quiet, sleep didn't come so quickly to Akio. He drifted by the window, looking out at the gently lit town of Lavender. The tail-slap on his cheek was still warm; he could still feel each one of the four tails Nina had used against his face. It's been a while since he was confronted by another, non-ghost pokemon. Most pokemon shy away from Pokemon Tower, maybe for good reason, admittedly, since sometimes they could be a bit extreme in their scares. And the girl? She was somethin' else not running right away, asking for a handshake and promising him food.

Eventually, though, his eyes slowly closed and he began to drift into dreamland. As he faded from the world of reality, he still saw that Ninetales, the sunset still shimmering on her pelt. Only this time, she didn't seem so scary, not with the soft smile his dreams gave her.

* * *

Dawn came and the Haunter woke long before his friends. The sun crept higher in the sky by just a bit and he started to linger on the first floor. A little higher the sun went up and Akio peered out the window. Morning was slipping by quickly, and Akio was still looking out the window, his eyes nearly bulging.

Behind him, Raijin and Juan stared blankly at him, their heads tilted to one side. "What's he waiting for?" Raijin asked as their heads tilted to the other side.

"Dunno…Oh, wait, didn't he say that there was someone coming by?"

The Gengar slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "That's right!" he recalled. "We finally get to have a good scare! Oh, joy! Finally!" he exclaimed as he flexed his little arms. "I could go for some scaring after so long. Man, I hope I'm not out of shape!"

Akio then swung around. "H-Hey! No scaring. I swear if you scare the girl then that Ninetales will burn y'all!"

"Then what's the point of having her come?" Juan asked, turning himself upside down as he looked questioningly at his Haunter friend.

The Haunter drifted up and down, thinking of a passable answer for the Gastly. "Maybe for…some new company?"

"New company? What uses have we for un-scare-able company?!"

As Raijin exclaimed that last remark, Akio had become distracted with the sound of a familiar bark from outside and swirled around, lighting up upon seeing a familiar vixen pokemon running faithfully alongside the blonde-haired girl. Nina carried a bundle of something in her jaws, not too unlike what Olivia carried in her arms.

"They're here!" Akio rushed past the window as the door opened. "We're here!" Olivia chorused, strolling in with the Ninetales at her side. "I brought some dinner from last night, and some breakfast from this morning, you know, so you have something fresh." She laid out the food, some of it spilling from her arms as she scrambled to arrange it at least a little more properly on the cloth she had carried them in. The Ninetales set her bundle down next to it.

Juan and Raijin poked their heads out from behind Akio, looking curiously at the girl and her Ninetales. Olivia, who had been focusing on arranging the food properly, glanced up and stiffened in surprise at the presence of the two new ghost pokemon. Then she smiled and held out a couple pieces of bacon. "Here you guys are!" she encouraged. "These are fresh from this morning. Mama makes the best bacon, Daddy says so himself!"

The scent of bacon was too tempting to ignore for the ghost pokemon. Juan was the first to glide out from behind Akio and over to the girl. He had no hands, so of course he could only roll his tongue out, wrapping it around the bacon strip and taking it to his mouth. After a satisfied swallow, the Ghastly beamed. "Delicious!" (Though it probably came out as "Ghastly!" to the girl) he exclaimed as he bounced up and down in the air, twirling around the delighted girl.

Seeing Juan's reaction, Raijin cautiously tiptoed towards the girl. With his short little fingers he reached for the offered bacon, feeling shy under the girl's bright smile, and ate the bacon in one bite.

He chewed, swallowed, and stared.

Then the tears came.

"You're such a wonderful person!" Raijin cried while rushing forward and giving the girl as big of a hut as his tiny arms can manage. Olivia was pleasantly surprised by the reaction, not used to seeing such an emotional ghost-type and, with a bright smile, embraced Raijin back.

Olivia was quite caught up with the onslaught of lovable, very expressional pokemon, and it left Akio simply floating there, staring a bit dumbly at the sight of his friends and the girl. His friends had so quickly taken to the girl, and even with his two strange companions, it was something the Haunter found to be…off in a dreamland.

"Not as cuddly as your friends, are you?" The voice of Nina snapped Akio out of his trance. He shook his head and turned towards the Ninetales who now stood next to him, her many tails coiled neatly downward. Her eyes, purely dark, stared back at him.

Akio scratched the back of his head with one of his disembodied hands. "Well, Juan's always been so willing and accepting…Raijin's sorta the emotional type as you can tell…I….I guess I just…" he squirmed. "I'm just no people person…er…pokemon…ghost…at all."

Even as he spoke, the Haunter knew he didn't make a lick of sense. Daring to glance up, he saw Nina tilt her head to the side in pure curiosity – or was it confusion? He settled that it was probably a little bit of both. Her eyes were black, just black, no color or irises even, but still those eyes that one would assume held nothing but emptiness possessed do much more. They glinted and shimmered as if to convey her emotions boiling under them like one of her flamethrowers.

"Are you shy?" she suddenly asked, the idea jus then dawning on her. It utterly startled Akio and he looked up yet again, blinking several times. "H-Huh?"

Those dark eyes glowed. "You _are _shy!" she softly exclaimed as if making a valid discovery.

The Haunter didn't know what to make of that. He wasn't sure whether he liked the comment the Ninetales gave, or the possibility that she was right. He never saw himself shy…but…then again…he did really only ever interact with Juan and Raijin. And it was far easier to interact with strangers when he was only scaring them; interacting with them completely was a different matter.

"I'm just…not…uh…social is all!" Akio claimed, folding his ghostly hands the best he could across his front.

"Aren't they similar?" Nina questioned, tilting her head up at Akio, her tails lifting just a tad at her new perked interest.

Akio forced himself to turn slightly away as the Ninetales inclined her head. "I just don't like strangers, is all. And that's normal, isn't it? I mean, stranger danger, right? Nobody likes strangers."

"No," Nina consented, moving up beside the Haunter as he turned away. "But that's why we introduce ourselves and make friends; to stop being strangers."

The Haunter felt his cheeks redden. "Ah, well, I already know you, don't I? You're Nina, according to your girl. 'Sides, you were ready to incinerate me to ash and use my hands as chew toys yesterday, I-I don't think you'd be very interested anyway."

A frown etched onto the fox pokemon's face. "I was just burning at the thought of you scaring Olivia." Her eyes flashed as the idea crossed her mind again, but then it quelled. "But when we got home yesterday she was ecstatic about meeting you, shaking hands, and actually interacting with a wild ghost pokemon. She spilled it all to me throughout the night 'til she fell asleep and, well, while I don't like you playing tricks on my girl, you did make her happy all the same, even if it was just by you…just being there. And since she's determined to hold out on seeing you and now your friends here as long as she can, I suppose it's time to make amends."

Nina held out her paw. "I'm Nina. I'm afraid I don't quite have the hands for a handshake like you and Olivia, but it's a gesture I'd like to offer all the same."

Akio was shocked, staring in disbelief at the Ninetales as if he was, again, seeing her pelt shimmer brilliantly under the sun as he had in his dreams. He realized that she really was no stranger anymore, even if he only met her yesterday. After all, he _did _know her name now. "Akio," the Haunter said in turn, stretching out his hand and gently grasping Nina's paw in a shake. His long, claw-like fingers were light against her soft furs, and he allowed the handshake to continue longer than was likely necessary before he finally let go, quickly drawing his hand back as if he made a mistake.

Nina didn't seem to notice. She just smiled. "Despite what happened yesterday, consider it a pleasure to meet you, Akio."

There it was, Akio saw, that genuine smile that he saw in his dreams last night as he drifted to sleep. Only, he realized, she didn't need the setting of a sunset to let it be just as beautiful.

* * *

Olivia and Nina continued to come day in and day out whenever the human girl was able to steal a chance to visit the Pokemon Tower. According to Nina it was no easy task on behalf of the girl, trying to gather enough food under her parents' radar and slipping out to the tower.

"She's devoted," Nina was saying one day. "This is her first time around ghost pokemon, and with you lively bunch she's thriving in excitement. I don't think any parent will get in her way."

The ghost pokemon didn't mind, though. They enjoyed the company of Olivia and her Ninetales despite being unable to scare them. Juan and Raijin were especially taken by Olivia, who laughed at their silliness and played along with their tricks and jokes. Akio would keep, admittedly, shyly back, visiting, rather, with Nina. At her request, Akio took her around the tower, though the Haunter warned her of the fragile floorboards. Not that Akio felt he had to worry, not with Nina's graceful steps.

"We've been together for years," Nina said when Akio had inquired about how she came to be with the small girl. "Olivia was just barely a toddler when I first met her, given for her second birthday."

The Haunter tilted his head at the Ninetales curiously, catching the distant glint in those onyx eyes. "You must have been somewhere before? I mean, where did Olivia's parents get you?"

"It was her grandfather that got me," Nina corrected, but proceeded nonetheless. "I was a newly evolved Ninetales then, fresh from the Pokemon Center." Her head tilted up, recalling those darker days before Olivia had come into her life.

_Her earliest memories were of the sun when she first came out of her egg. She was so young, only seconds old, yet she knew that she should feel the warmth of a mother. But murky water chilled her fur and she was alone, trapped under the beating sun that struck noon down into the deep well. _

"A well?!" Akio exclaimed, eyes widening. "How does an egg get stuck in the bottom of a well?"

Nina sadly shook her head. "I don't know, and I never found out."

_It was three days of desperate wailing before somebody heard. A human head peered down into the well. "Look!" It was the voice of a child. "It's a Vulpix! It's trapped!"_

_A bucket descended and a relieved child crawled in, her stiff unused legs fumbling, and the bucket began to ascend to sweet daylight. For the firs time since she hatched three days prior, the little Vulpix was jubilant, happy, and excited. She yearned for a gentle touch and at least a taste of love. She imagined tender hands and soft pets, but when the bucket reached the top, the kids only grabbed her roughly, shaking her about as if she were a toy that was meant to do something amazing. _

_The kids were disappointed. "She's no fun…" one boy whined. "Let's play with Mr. Potts' Growlith instead! I hear he's a wild one!"_

_As if she were nothing more than a deflated ball, they left her in the dust, her tail and ears pulled, fur in disarray, and once again alone._

So lost in her memories, Nina had stopped paying attention to what she was doing. Her paw came down on one weak and rotting wooden plank and suddenly there was a _snap _before the Ninetales, her eyes wide in alarm, began to fall through, her front paws flailing towards the boards to try to stick her claws in, but failed.

For Akio, who had been grimly caught up in Nina's story, saw it happen in slow motion. He saw her panic and he heard the sickening snap, and he lunged forward. He drifted down through the newly formed hole in the floor, catching up to the falling fire-type, and moments before the Ninetales' body crashed, the Haunter's disembodied hands clasped themselves around her belly and hauled her upward, keeping her close.

In one of the longest moments of Akio's life, he and Nina floated there, breathing heavily from the fright and the suddenness of it all. After gathering their breath, Akio gently set Nina on the ground, letting her paws get a steady footing. He quickly floated down next to her, trying his best to give her space though he couldn't help but drift and fiddle his hands in worry, wanting to keep nearer to inspect the Ninetales himself.

"You okay, Nina?" he frantically asked as he drifted around her. "You're not hurt are you? I'm sorry! The tower is just old and not well kept."

"Yeah," Nina answered breathlessly as he mind gathered what just happened. She looked up as Akio came to float in front of her. "Thank you, Akio. Thank you! I lost focus, I wasn't paying attention. I'm normally so cautious about these things…" she stopped herself and looked back down.

He stared at the suddenly sullen Ninetales for a moment. Then the Haunter reached out and comfortingly put his arm around her soft neck. "Why don't you just rest?" he encouraged. "Let's head downstairs and let you rest on more solid ground."

By now Nina was recovering from the fall, but she nodded all the same. "Alright, I'm sure Olivia will be just about ready to go. It's getting late, after all." She shook herself off and followed Akio down to the first floor, taking extra caution with every step. Akio wondered close to her, frowning and maneuvering from side to side of the Ninetales.

"Nina! There you are!" Olivia was quick to greet them when they took the last step down. The little girl ran over to her pokemon and engulfed the Ninetales in a hug around the neck. "C'mon, it's getting late." She climbed up on the Ninetales' back. "Bye Haunter, bye Gastly, bye Gengar!"

Apparently the accident from upstairs had gone unnoticed. Nina had fully shaken off the whole incident and let out a happy bark to her girl as she bounded out of the tower, sparing a glance over her shoulder at Akio.

* * *

A few days came and went without trace of Olivia or Nina. Each morning Akio, Juan, and Raijin would anxiously wait, peering out the window for the two to come around the corner. With each day that passes, their hope dwindled a little. Eventually, Juan and Raijin gave up and moped up in their loft. Akio, though, even with his failing hope, still remained by the window, waiting anxiously for just a glimpse of the slender vixen and her elegant nine tails.

The Haunter was growing more and more worried. Had the accident scared Nina away? Then what of Olivia? Did the girl grow bored of the jokes between her and Juan and Raijin?

Night was setting in on the seventh day of their absence when Akio finally turned away, his hands drooping and his eyes cast downwards. He was about to float up to join Juan and Raijin when a familiar bark reached his ears. He swirled around, seeing the sleek Ninetales waiting by the window.

His face lit up as he raced back down, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open to let Nina in. What the Haunter didn't expect was for the fox pokemon to leap through the doorway, knocking Akio down in the process. Her onyx eyes were bright as she stood over the stunned Akio, giving him a quick lick on the face.

Then, as if realizing what she had done, her cheeks warmed and she scrambled off the ghost pokemon. "Sorry, sorry!" she quickly amended. "I was just eager. I-I guess I missed your company more than I thought…"

Akio, who felt himself reddened from the lick, drifted back up. "Y-You did?" So she wasn't scared off? He beamed and zipped towards the Ninetales, wrapping his hands around her neck. "I missed you too! I thought you didn't want to come anymore!"

"Arceus, no!" Nina sounded horrified by the very idea as she lowered her muzzle on the Haunter's head. "Olivia's parents found out that she was spending time in the tower. They were furious and grounded her. She was so upset, and I couldn't just leave her. But…" she paused, pulling away slightly and absentmindedly stroke the ground with her paw. "I was feeling I guess….sad, maybe a little lonely being away. So I slipped away after Olivia fell asleep."

The Haunter wasn't sure how to react. Deep down somewhere, he felt something giddy stir inside. Then he paused and frowned. "Are you sure on coming back?" he asked softly, eyes straying down a little. "I mean, it was proven last time that…well…it's not exactly safe here."

"A little fall isn't going to affect me. You honestly think that would be enough?" Nina was evidently shocked by the very idea. "Nonsense, but…" she paused briefly. "If you're so worried, why not take a walk outside with me? It's a beautiful night."

Akio's eyes widened. "O-Outside you mean?" The thought of leaving the tower seemed like such a foreign, daring idea.

Nina blinked. "You mean you don't go outside? Ever?"

"Never needed to…and…it never really came to mind." Akio was nervous at the idea of leaving the sanctuary of the Pokemon Tower. "Juan, Raijin, and I….we've always been in here. It's were we belong. Most don't take too kindly to ghost types out there."

The Ninetales shook her head. "I'm sure that's not so! You haven't stepped outside in ages, as you say. Don't you want to feel the wind? C'mon!" She smiled, leaping towards the doors. "It's peaceful and quiet out tonight. It's perfect to be out. The moon's full and lovely too."

Akio wanted to remain in his safety zone of the tower, but the eager Ninetales at the doorway brought him hesitation to deny. He saw her excitement; he saw the brilliant moonlight gleam off her pale pelt. He realized with a blush that he, indeed, wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to walk (so to speak) alongside her.

Without saying a word, Akio drifted slowly towards the doorway where Nina patiently yet happily waited. The Haunter paused at the doorway, looking shyly out at the vast, un-walled land. It was free of dust and constraints, squeaky boards and the remnants of past haunts.

"I don't remember the last time I went outside…" Akio murmured, feeling nervous all over again. Nina, though, flashed him an encouraging smile. "You'll remember this time," she assured. "I'll take that first step with you!"

The bright smile and the confidence in the Ninetales' voice gave Akio encouragement. He nodded, smiling a little himself. "A-Alright!"

He watched as Nina lifted her paw, and as she set it on the cold earthly ground on the other side of the threshold, Akio gradually floated out of the doorway, side-by-side with the fire pokemon. As he did so, he felt a cool, welcoming breeze flow gently by and he could see the land lit gently by the light of the full moon that watched over them from above. Here, in the brilliantly moon-lit night, Akio found the outside world to be, right then and there with Nina, tranquil and beautiful.

Something must have showed on his face, because Nina gave a happy bark and bounded forward. "C'mon! Let's have fun while the night's young!" She whirled around a couple of meters away, playfully crouched down. "Have those years in the tower slowed you down or are you able to catch me?" she challenged with a hint of tease.

Snapping out of it, the Haunter grinned broadly. "As if legs can outrun me!" he declared as he flew after Nina. The Ninetales laughed and leaped out of the way, stringing Akio around the tower's base. "I think you spoke a bit too soon," she called over her shoulder.

Determined, Akio pressed forward after the moon-lit fox pokemon, feeling the breeze brush freely past him, the cool night air gentle against his skin. He chased her, and each time he got close to grasping one of her long pretty tails in his hand she slipped further away, shooting him a grin over her shoulder. He tried to float around and corner her, but Nina only smirked and slid under him in a slippery escape, letting her tails lightly brush him in a playfully mocking gesture.

Akio didn't realize when they had entered the town. His attention had been too focused on the Nientails that he hadn't stopped to care where they were going. All he cared about was not losing sight of the fire vixen that remained just within his vision, laughing as she seemed to dance just feet before him, but never close enough.

Nina swiftly leaped on top of a closed dumpster and then up on the sturdy roof of one of the houses. Akio drifted after her, seeing her coming ever-so-slightly closer to his outstretched hands. Then, suddenly, she stopped right in front of him. Akio didn't grab her. His smile dropped into a curious frown and he floated to Nina's side, not touching her as he caught the softly distant look in the Ninetales' beautifully rich gaze.

"She's fast asleep…" the fire type murmured, looking in through the window at the sleeping Olivia snuggled in her bed. "She hasn't moved since I left."

Peering closely into the window, the Haunter could see the girl's cheeks faintly tinted red. "Has she been crying?"

Nina nodded. "She loves the Pokemon Tower, and she loves you and your friends. Olivia has always been a bright, cheerful girl. But I don't think I've seen her quite as happy as when she was with Juan and Raijin. Her smile then was brighter than any fire I've created."

For a moment, Akio was silent before he spoke again. "Juan and Raijin love her. I don't think they'd be quick to admit it, but they really enjoy her company. Having someone enjoy their company rather than fear it…it makes them feel, well, good."

The fire pokemon heaved a sigh. "The tower, though, _is _dangerous. Even if Olivia does love you guys there, I don't think I can bear the thought of something happening to her in there. Her grandfather was right; it's not a safe place."

"We'll figure something out," Akio said brightly. "I mean, hey, I'm out here for the first time in I don't know how long, maybe Juan and Raijin would be willing to leave the tower too."

The idea brightened Nina. "That'd be wonderful!" she said happily, turning her head to Akio. "All they need is the proper encouragement."

"I don't think it'd take too much," the Haunter went on confidently. They shared a smile and turned their attention back to the sleeping girl for just a moment.

"Let's go up higher," Nina then said. "It's a breathtaking view. Come on." Nina climbed up the rest of the roof, Akio not far behind until they reached the top. Set out before them, under the great light of the rounded moon was the town of Lavender. It seemed more striking to him than it did up in the tower; maybe it was because he was closer? Or perhaps the lovely fire type at his side made everything seem more beautiful.

Neither of them said anything. It was a peaceful silence, enjoying one another's company among the starry night. A thought struck Akio, and he finally broke the silence. "You never finished your story."

"Huh?" Nina tilted he head towards him. "My story?"

"Of your life before you came to Olivia," Akio reminded her. He had a longing to know about Nina, about her past and what had hurt her and if she was healed. The saddened glaze in her onyx eyes made Akio regret asking, yet he still yearned to know.

The sad look was only brief. She brightened a little and looked back out towards the town below them. "There's not much else to tell…" she said. "My life between when I finally got out of that well and when Olivia's grandfather found me was a blur."

_Alone and hurt, the little Vulpix limped through a city unknown to her. People were going to and fro places, bustling across the street and stumbling mindlessly over the pokemon, but were in too much a hurry to do much about it. She remembers the people that threw things at her, the tough alley pokemon that bullied her, the occasional kinder soul that would pity her with some crumbs and maybe, if she were lucky, a weak pet. _

_She didn't know how long that went on. She can't remember. She just remembered the long and lonely days, dark and dreary, never knowing what it was like to have a satisfied belly and a fully quenched thirst. _

_One day there was kindness. A kindness that helped heal her robbed years of abandonment. She remembers the smile of an elderly man, his gentle hand and his warm eyes. "What happened to you?" he had asked. "I've got an errand to run quickly, but I'll be back." Was she going to be getting a home? Someone who will pet her tenderly and hold her with care? She waited for the man, every second feeling like a lifetime. _

"_Hey! Away you two!" That was his voice! She turned and saw the man trying to shoo away a couple of hungry Mightyena. They were eying the bag that he carried, but the man would not budge. The Vulpix's eyes widened in terror at the sight, seeing those sharp teeth the Mightyena bore. Would they harm the nice old man? They couldn't! He was the first man to show her genuine kindness! _

"_Leave him alone!" she yelled at the hyena pokemon as she ran towards them. The old man, of course not understanding her speech, looked up to her in shock. _

_The two Mightyena turned around and laughed. "What's a little Vulpix to do?" they had asked. "Does she think she can tell us what to do?"_

_They ignored her and turned back to the old man, continuing to growl and snap at him. This angered the Vulpix. "I said…LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Then she saw only white for a moment. Her body began to feel different and her tail became many. She didn't know what was happening, but she could feel something hot boil in her throat and she released a blast of fire at the suddenly frightened Mightyenas._

"I never conjured up a fire attack in my life," Nina said, her head bowed in thought. "Nobody was there to teach me, and I knew so little. But then and there, everything seemed to click. After the grandfather had me checked out by Nurse Joy and gave me to Olivia, I was instantly bounded to her when she hugged me for the first time and climbed on my back. She had her grandfather's soft eyes and his same true smile. For grandfather and Olivia, I looked after her. She was a toddler then and looked up to me as if I were the most precious thing in the world. Grandfather knew after what I did for him that I could look after Olivia."

"_Olivia is precious to me," he had said. "And I know she'll become precious to you too. I'd like you to take care of her for me."_

Akio was utterly silent as she finished her story. "You really are bound to her…" He looked at Nina with new admiration, for her struggles and what she managed to accomplish. She sees Olivia as being innocent…but Akio saw her as the innocent one.

"She's my girl," Nina said earnestly.

Silence blanketed them again. Akio could only stare at the Ninetales, thinking of her story, of how she was alone for so long, right from birth. She had to make her own way in the world until an opening revealed itself; that one simple act of kindness. Just one spark of hope was all she needed to have a new meaning and new purpose. She didn't shy away from the chance in fear that it may be a lie, she took the leap and dared to dream.

He wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not, but it felt right to do so. Akio moved closer to the Ninetales and wrapped his arms around her neck, lightly burying his face into her soft furry collar. The action stunned Nina, but she didn't pull away. She softened and rested her head against Akio's, who felt surprisingly warm. Steadily she laid down, Akio resting against her, and she draped her many tails over the Haunter and snuggled gently against him until dawn struck the next morning.

* * *

"Go outside?!" Raijin was frantic by the very idea, hoping on his legs in one place. He was chewing on his little fingers in his nervousness, staring out the window as if it were now a strange and dangerous new world. "W-We don't go outside! Especially during the day! We could have our eyes clawed out by Rattatas!"

Akio had returned to the Pokemon Tower later that morning after bidding farewell to Nina, who went to attend to her wakening girl. He had immediately gone to their playground loft to tell Juan and Raijin of the idea of going outside to play with Olivia.

"I know you guys adore her," Akio said. "She adores you. She really does and she wants to come back. But the tower is dangerous for her and her parents will be furious otherwise."

Juan drifted between his two friends, looking back and forth between Akio and Raijin. "Akio went outside and was fine. He said that he and Nina had a great time. I think we can trust him."

"There you go again!" Raijin whined. "Taking Akio's side again! I really am just that third wheel that you guys are trying to get rid of, aren't you?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm the middle man and I think Akio's just the emotional one," Juan cut in helpfully, and it did make Raijin a little better.

"Emotional…?" Akio shook his head and went on. "Anyhow, I know you guys will not regret it once you do it. Wouldn't you do it for Olivia?" That question struck a chord, because both Juan and Raijin fell silent, looking at the rusty floorboards. They shared a look, and Raijin nodded, putting his little fist against his chest and covering his expression with a brave face. "For Olivia!" he declared.

Akio looked to Juan. The Gastly stretched out in a broad grin and nodded. "For Olivia!" he, too, declared, though had no hands to further show his determination other than the flare in his eyes.

"Great! Then c'mon! I found out where Olivia lives. We can go meet her." Akio grabbed Rajin's arm and began to drag him down to the front. The Gengar panicked a little though. "Whoa, wait! Now? So soon? No preparations? No wills?"

"Don't need 'em!" Akio said with a grin as he dragged Raijin out into the sunlight. The Gengar was blinded at first, but he recovered. He came to a stop, feeling the earth under his feet. It felt so different from the wooden planks of their tower. It was the same temperature as the air and it was nice, softer against his feet.

Raijin took his next step as if he were balancing on a wire. Then another, and another, and soon he was a whole five meters away from the Pokemon Tower. Trailing cautiously behind him was Juan, looking around in awe. "We're so…not closed in," he commented, not used to being out in the open.

They followed Akio to Olivia's home, gradually feeling freer. They received a few bewildered looks from people, but nobody ran from them, or hid, or cowered. They didn't even care, against their earlier beliefs.

Akio stopped in front of one of the houses nearer to the edge of Lavender Town. Within its fenced yard was a small familiar girl, sitting in the lush grass with a couple of pokemon plushes at play. Akio's eyes fell straight on the Ninetales that watched over her, her pelt just as beautiful under the sun as it had been under the moon and in the twilight.

Nina's ears perked and she looked over to the front of the fence, her eyes lighting up brighter than Akio thought black eyes could get. "Akio!" she happily called. Her voice cam out as a bark that caught Olivia's attention and the girl lifted her head. "What is it, Nina?" she asked, following her fire type's gaze. Then her eyes lit up just as bright. "Gastly! Gengar! Haunter!" she chimed happily, running out of the yard and nearly tackling Juan and Raijin while Akio floated near Nina.

"We missed yooooooooooooou!" Raijin cried, clinging on to the girl as he wept (and he wept maybe a lake or two). Juan bounced happily around the girl, making faces so the girl could laugh as she hugged the Gengar.

Nina and Akio watched from the side, her pelt purposefully brushing his skin. "I do love that smile," the Ninetales said as she watched her girl before looking to Akio. "Thank you."

The Haunter shook his head modestly. "It's Juan and Raijin who have made her happy. Not me."

"Maybe not quite," Nina acknowledged. Then she pressed herself closer to the Haunter and rubbed her head against him. "But you've made _me _happy. And I think that's just enough."

Akio blinked, smiled, and wrapped his arm around Nina. "And you've made me happy." They were both aware of it then, but neither felt it needed to be spoken. Such an emotion was expressed, not spoken, but it was obvious enough when Nina gave him a passionate lick on the cheek and Akio, in turn, remained by her side for many dawns more.

_**Author's Notes~**_

I hard a bit of a hard time remembering where all my scene line-breaks were. Hopefully I got them all! I also didn't realize until the near-end of the fic that I was saying 'Ninetails' instead of 'Ninetales'. Thank the heavens for the 'replace' feature on word to fix my forty-some mistakes because of that!

I apologize if you find the ending too abrupt. To me it seemed fitting. Also, I also apologize if you were expecting more hardcore romance, I intended for the NinetalesxHaunter relationship to be heavily hinted, but never explicitly stated (Li ShangxMulan anyone? ;D) because I wanted their bond to show something more than attraction and just romance. I wanted to pull off the theme of love without having to spell it out. I hope it worked. xD

Thanks for reading! I pray you all leave reviews! I _love _feedback, especially nice critiques.


End file.
